


Heartstrings

by Tardis_221B



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sherlock plays violin, john plays cello and piano, orchestra AU, probably smut later on, teen johnlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4286982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tardis_221B/pseuds/Tardis_221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is a violinist in a college orchestra class. He participates, but it's all a bit too mundane for his tastes. That is, until a new face appears in the orchestra. The cellist and pianist John Watson makes Sherlock feel ways he's never felt before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cutesy kind of fic. I'm in orchestra myself and it's very fun to write this. If you have any suggestions, please feel free to put it in the comments. I will get back to you as soon as possible.

Sherlock's bow glided gracefully over the strings of his violin, emitting a sweet melody. His long fingers delicately placed to get the correct notes, using just the right amount of vibrato and applying the dynamics accordingly. He neared the end of the peace and slowed down gradually. He held the last note and let it ring in the air for a few seconds, then put his bow and violin back into their case. It was at that moment that he noticed another presence in the room. He turned and saw a boy his age staring curiously at him. He had dirty blond hair, blue eyes, and a cute button nose. Sherlock felt his face get hot as he checked him out. The boy spoke with a shy smile.

"My name's John. John Watson. I'm supposed to be in the orchestra class that starts in half an hour. Your playing sounded amazing by the way. Are you the first violin?" Sherlock tried to speak, but the words refused to come out.

"Are you all right?" He asked worriedly and took a step towards Sherlock. He noticed the cello case draped over the boy's shoulder. Sherlock was pretty sure he swooned. Cello was his favorite instrument next to the violin.

"I'm fine. My name is Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes." He managed to get out and raised his hand out for John to shake it. He grasped it firmly with a steady hand.

"So," John said setting his cello case on the ground and unpacking it as he spoke, "why were you here so early?"

"I like to get in some practice before class starts," Sherlock said still staring at the blond boy.

"Your playing was brilliant," John said and smiled in Sherlock's direction. He felt his face get warmer.

"Uh, thank you."

"No problem, mate. I mean it." He had unpacked his cello now and was setting himself up to play.

"So... What about you then?" Sherlock heard the words come out before he could stop them.

"What about me?" John raised his eyebrow.

"Well, I can see that you've played the cello for three, no, four years now." John stared at him in utter disbelief.

"They were right about you. Completely right."

"What? Who was?" Sherlock said sitting down in his seat.

"My friends. They said that there was this boy in the orchestra who could play the violin beautifully and deduce your life story just by looking at you. I thought they were just screwing with me, but good god..." He trailed off and looked away.

"Was I right, though?" Sherlock asked eagerly.

"Yeah. Four years." John said smiling.

“I want to hear you play the cello,” Sherlock said eagerly.

"Well, I'm not as good as you are at violin, but hopefully, those four years have given me some ability." He sat down and positioned his cello. Sherlock recognized the piece after the first few notes and he felt his heart beat faster. Viva la Vida by Coldplay. John played it perfectly and Sherlock was glad that he was already sitting down.

"I-I love that song." Sherlock stammered and rifled through his sheet music to find it.

"A duet then?" John asked happily and tightened his bow a bit more.

"From the beginning." They started playing and Sherlock knew he was losing control of his emotions. How could he be crushing on John this fast? Sherlock for once in his life didn't know. It was infuriating, but he couldn't stay angry. Every time he looked at John his scowl magically morphed into the biggest smile. About halfway through the piece, a voice interrupted their playing.

"Glad to see that some people are practicing."

"Hello, Mr. Uyehara. This is the new student John." Sherlock said proudly, gesturing towards his new friend.

"Welcome to orchestra class, John. We're happy to have you. If you want, you can call me Mr. U, if Uyehara is too much for you."

"Thank you. I look forward to this class." John said smiling warmly. The other students began to come in, but Sherlock was focused only on the new boy. Not only was he gorgeous, but he also had a great taste in music. Sherlock sighed to himself.

"Hey freak, you're in my seat," said a voice all too familiar. It reminded Sherlock of the bleakness of this class.

"Actually, Sally" Sherlock hissed back, "I'm first chair now. I believe second chair has your name on it." Her face went from disbelief to anger in a matter of seconds. She looked over at Mr. Uyehara, but he just nodded.

"Wow," he heard John whisper.

"Oh don't worry, they're always like that. They have a bit of a rivalry going on." He heard his friend Greg, who played viola, say with a chuckle.

"Alright everyone, before we tune, I would like to introduce our new student. His name is John Watson and he's a cellist and pianist. I hope you all will welcome him warmly into our little orchestra." Mr. Uyehara addressed the students. Sherlock looked back at him and smiled. John smiled back with a small hint of a blush. Probably just from all the attention he was getting. Sherlock was determined to make John like him, even if all he could do was a platonic relationship.

"Do any of you have any suggestions for pieces that we could play? I heard Sherlock and John playing Viva La Vida by Coldplay earlier. It sounded really good. How does that sound?"

"Shouldn't we be playing a classical piece?" Sally said with a hint of disgust in her tone.

"I think it's a good idea to change things up every once in a while," Greg said and smiled sympathetically at Sherlock. The other students chimed in with their agreement to play Viva La Vida.

"Alright, Coldplay it is." Mr. U said and took a sip of his tea, "I will get the sheet music printed out as soon as possible. For today, how about we do some scales, and then I'll let you out a bit early. Sound good?"

Everyone cheered.

~.~.~.~.~

"What's up you and the curly haired girl?" John said taking a bite of his sandwich. Sherlock saw him eating alone and invited him over to the table that he normally sat at. Greg Lestrade and Mike Stamford joined them.

"Sally Donovan and I, are constantly trying to win the position of the first violin. We are basically equally good at the violin and it just depends on the piece." Sherlock said bitterly staring down at his salad.

"And Mr. U's mood!" Mike said laughing.

"Hey, Sherlock don't worry." John said putting a hand on his shoulder, "your playing is amazing and anyone who doesn't think that can answer to me." He puffed up his chest dramatically and everyone at the table laughed.

"Oy you two, get a room. It's only been half a day and you're already flirting with each other." Mike said and took a sip of his soda deviously. Sherlock's face turned red and he saw John's turn an even darker shade.

"Well, I think I'll er- head back to my dormitory now. Goodbye." Sherlock said taking his food. Not exactly the best exit plan, but he needed to go before he made a mess out of everything. John Watson was having an effect on him, he knew that for certain. Now the only question was: what was he doing?


	2. Chapter 2

"You're going to have to get up your courage and ask him out, you know. It's been a few days." Greg said walking up behind him while Sherlock was at the drinking fountain. He spit out the water before he could choke and turned around quickly.

"Keep your voice down!" Sherlock hissed.

"You don't think half the people here already know? You've been staring at John at any chance you get and blushing at the mention of his name." Greg wiggled his eyebrows.

"You're being ridiculous." Sherlock tried to ignore the fact that, indeed, he felt his face get extremely warm.

 _"Am I?_ Am I really? Sherlock, you didn't come out to me last year so that I could be a supportive friend. I mean, you did but that's not all I'm here for. If I see you checking out a guy, I want to help you out."

"I just-" Sherlock was interrupted by the last voice he wanted to hear at this moment.

"Water we talking about?" John asked and then giggled, "get it? Water? Because we're at a drinking fountain?" Sherlock managed to smile even though all his instincts were telling him to leave right now while he still could.

"Yeah, tell him what we were talking about Sherlock!" Greg nudged him so hard he almost fell over.

"I-er nothing." Sherlock stammered helplessly.

"Aw come on! You can tell me!" John said grinning and showing off a perfect pair of teeth.

"Uh" was all Sherlock managed to get out. He felt like slamming his face on a desk until he blacked out and remembered nothing from the past few minutes. Actually, the past few days. Sure, John Watson made Sherlock's otherwise mundane life interesting, but at such a cost. He was actually starting to worry about his appearance now: using a bit of product in his hair and dressing differently each day. It was getting kind of exhausting, to say the least.

"Well, I've got to get to my class now. I believe it's science." John said and started to walk away. Sherlock was glad he hadn't taken another sip of water because he would probably have done a spit take again.

"In Mr. Coleman's class?"

"Yeah! Are you in it too?" John asked happily. He was so unaware of just how much Sherlock was dying to ask him out. He was cute and his jokes were so stupid, they were funny. Which made him even cuter.

"I love science." Sherlock blurted out. It was a lame attempt to make John think he was cool.

"Well I'm just taking it for the credit, but maybe it would be fun with you as my lab partner," John said, still smiling. Sherlock was seriously considering running at this point. All these emotions were too much for him to handle at once. All of that anxiety, however, was washed away when John grabbed his hand and said,

"Come on Sherlock, or we're gonna be late." John had a firm grip, Sherlock knew from the handshake that day in orchestra, but holding hands with him was nothing Sherlock could have imagined. I guess it wasn't really hand holding; more like John grabbing and pulling him, but Sherlock couldn't help but to get butterflies as he let himself get dragged by John Watson down the halls. He saw Greg give him a wink and a thumbs up before he rounded the corner and found himself at the familiar science room door.

"This is it right? I'm still kind of new around this campus." Sherlock nodded at him.

"You don't say much do you?" Sherlock wanted to say a million things to John, but it was better to know for sure.

"Normally people tell me to either shut up or slow down because I talk so fast," Sherlock answered looking anywhere, but John's perfect face.

"Well," John squeezed Sherlock's hand and let go. Immediately he felt the absence and wished it could be filled again, "time for class, I guess."

"Yes."

~.~.~.~.~

"Today we will watch a PowerPoint presentation made for you by Anderson Michaels on how certain chemicals behave." Mr. Coleman started off class. Sherlock couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes. Anderson was a stuck up fool, who just happened to be Mr. Coleman's pet. It didn't matter, though, because Sherlock was Mr. Uyehara's pet and that made Sally Donovan pretty pissed. Sally and Anderson were known around school as being the "power couple." Whatever that meant...

"Do you have an extra pencil? I left my pencil case in my locker on accident." John whispered in Sherlock's ear.

"Yeah, here." He handed him his nicest pencil and tried to smile normally. The whole concept of flirting was entirely new to Sherlock and he was pretty sure that he was failing miserably. Anderson started his presentation and Sherlock ignored it completely. John slid a piece of paper over to Sherlock that read:

"Shouldn't you be watching the PowerPoint?"

Sherlock smiled and wrote underneath:

"I would, but Anderson is a prick and I already know all this by heart."  
John wrote again:

"Of course, you do... Nice handwriting btw"

Sherlock blushed and mouthed the words thank you. John nodded and grabbed the paper from him. He sketched something on it for few minutes and Sherlock watched every movement he made; captivated by it. He finally stopped and handed it over to Sherlock shyly. When he saw it he was pretty sure he gasped out loud. It was a quick, but an absolutely brilliant sketch of Sherlock smiling.

"You play cello, piano, and you draw?" Sherlock whispered, still admiring the beautiful picture.

"I just draw whenever I can. It's a great stress reliever, along with playing an instrument." John said with a shy smile.

"It's really beautiful," Sherlock said managing to look into John's deep blue eyes.

"Thanks," John whispered almost inaudibly.

~.~.~.~.~

Sherlock was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling when he heard his phone ring. He groaned and sat up to answer it, not bothering to look at the caller ID, assuming it was Greg. He was the only person Sherlock ever talked to on the phone anyway.

"Hello?" A voice that was unmistakably John's came through the phone, into Sherlock's ear, and into his brain to be processed. It was at that moment that Sherlock felt extremely unprepared and not at all ready for a phone call with John.

"Sherlock are you there? It's John."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops it's a short, choppy chapter. Sorry people it's midnight and I'm exhausted.

"Hello? Sherlock is that you?" Oh _, shite! What was he supposed to do? Respond?_

"H-hello?" He stuttered through the phone.

"Sherlock! Hey! How are you?" John said enthusiastically.

"I'm uh, I'm fine. Thanks. How about you?" Sherlock was still in shock that John Watson had called him.

"Well, I would be fine, but this chemistry homework is driving me nuts. Oh, by the way, in case you were wondering, I got your phone number from Greg. He seems super nice and he was very enthusiastic about giving it to me." Sherlock resisted the urge to scream, and instead played it cool.

"I've finished the homework, would you like me to help you with it tomorrow morning?"

"God, you're a savior! I owe you, Sherlock."

"See you tomorrow then," Sherlock said gritting his teeth. What he wanted in return was a date, but he doubted John would be up for that. He didn't really seem like he would be attracted to boys, but maybe there was a small chance...

"See you!" *click*. He exhaled in relief. His first phone call with John hadn't sucked completely.

~.~.~.~.~

"So now do you understand chemical bonding?" Sherlock asked looking at John's busy notebook, full of little doodles.

"It's becoming clearer," John grinned and started sketching in a blank section.

"Are you going to art school? I mean after you're done with high school?" Sherlock blurted out. John's expression grew sad and he put down his pencil. "Sorry. I didn't mean-"

"No, it's okay. It's just... I don't think I'll have enough money. My parents died when I was young in a car crash and I was left with next to nothing."

"John, I'm so sorry." Sherlock looked into his deep blue eyes, so full of pain and hurt.

"Hey, it's not your fault. It was the drunk driver's." John took a shaky breath and leaned in towards Sherlock. He wrapped his arms around him and it took Sherlock by surprise at first, but he remembered that normal people are supposed to hug back. He awkwardly put his arms around John and breathed in his scent. It was marvelous. When John finally pulled away, Sherlock was unsatisfied. He wanted more; he wanted to claim John as his own and map out every inch of his body beneath his fingers.

"Thank you, Sherlock. Thank you for being there for me." Sherlock nodded and handed him his pencil.

"You're going to need this."

~.~.~.~.~

Orchestra was probably Sherlock's favorite class next to Chemistry. Music was his outlet; it allowed him to feel certain emotions that others thought he was incapable of. People thought Sherlock was some kind of sociopathic freak because he only cared about a few people. Maybe if he could get John to like him, he could show them.

"Let's have the violins and cellos look at measure 57. Who can tell me what volume we going to play it at?" John raised his hand and was called on.

"It says mf _,_ so I'm guessing mezzo forte. Which means medium loud."

"Correct. Thank you." Mr. U smiled.

"Will there be a seating test for the upcoming concert to see who is the most deserving of first chair?" An unhappy Sally spat out.

"Alright, Sally. Next class, we can have a seating test. You will have to play all of Viva la Vida in front of the class, mind you." She looked over at Sherlock with an evil smirk.

"From measure 57!"

~.~.~.~.~

"You're not nervous are you?" John asked him while they were walking in the halls together before last period.

"About what?" Sherlock slowed a bit.

"About the seating test thing."

"Oh, that. Not really. Sally isn't bad, but she doesn't play with any feeling. She's too much of a perfectionist."

"You're nervous," John smirked.

"No." Sherlock down looked at the floor, embarrassed.

"Come on Sherlock. Don't lie to yourself. It's okay to be nervous! How about we practice together sometime? At my place; well my aunt's more like."

"Yeah, that sounds good." Sherlock tried to hide the excitement that he felt rushing through him.

"Well, I've got gym. See you later. Oh, actually I can just text you now. Cool." John waved and then jogged off, leaving Sherlock in an empty hallway.

"Cool," Sherlock said absently and walked towards his next class, sighing every step at how in love with John Watson he was.

~.~.~.~.~

"Nice to meet you! You must be Sherlock! John's told me a lot about you!" John's aunt shook his hand as soon as he walked through the door. He felt his heart flutter at her words. How much had John been talking about him?

"Nice to meet you too, ma'am." He tried to smile normally. He knew he wasn't the best at being social, but this was awful. Well, except for the fact that John was sitting next to him, sipping tea happily.

"So, when are we going to practice?" Sherlock asked, setting his violin case on the ground next to the sofa.

"We aren't," John smiled.

"I don't-"

"I only told you that so you'd come over and spend time with me." Sherlock gulped.

"Oh?"

"You seem like you could use some time with a friend. Don't we all?" John smiled.

"Yeah. I guess. You really want to spend time with me?"

"I want to know what makes Sherlock Holmes tick. Who are you? I barely know." John leaned forward a bit.

"I-I'm not that different from everyone else," Sherlock said honestly.

"God, Sherlock. Are you kidding me? There's no one like you. You're extraordinary and unique." John seemed like he believed everything he was saying.

"How so?" John smiled shyly and shifted his weight a bit.

"Well I mean for one, you're tall and handsome and talented and stuff." Sherlock's jaw nearly dropped. Did he hear that correctly?

"You think I'm handsome?" Sherlock asked in shock.

"Who wouldn't?" John said in a small, shy voice.

"Everyone?" Sherlock said with a pouty face.

"Aw come on. That's not true. You have tons of great features. Your height, your dark curly hair, your eyes, your-"

"I'm not special John." Sherlock interrupted sadly. John took his hand.

"Yes, you are, Sherlock. Yes, you are."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOOPS. Sorry guys. I had every intention of posting this earlier, but I kind of forgot... This one is a bit short, sorry.

John's hand was warm and inviting like his house. Frankly, all of John was like a beacon of light and warmth. He radiated sunshine and happiness and his smile was earth shattering. Sherlock didn't know how he got so lucky as to meet him, but he was definitely grateful.

"John, dear. Did you invite Sherlock to stay for dinner? How about stay overnight? Would your parents be okay with that?" John's aunt asked him.

"Actually, I have a dorm room by the high school. I don't get on with my parents very well and they took the first chance they got to get me out of the house." Sherlock replied sadly.

"Oh that's awful; I'm so sorry. You're always welcome here, though." Sherlock gave a small smile. "Thanks."

"So you'll stay?" John asked hopefully.

"How could I not?"

.~.~.~.~

After a lovely dinner of spaghetti and meatballs, John's aunt thought it best that the two of them get changed into what they would wear to sleep.

"Don't worry, I've got some extra clothes that you can wear. Well, it's just a big shirt, but I hope it will work for you?" John led Sherlock into his room. It was small and organized, with a large bed pushed into the corner. What made Sherlock the happiest, though, was what was on the walls. Tons and tons of John's drawings; beautiful drawings.

"They're gorgeous, John," Sherlock said in awe, soaking them all in. John buried his face in his hands. "You really mean that?"

"Yeah. I do." John flew at him and wrapped his arms around him. Sherlock stumbled backward and they both landed on the bed.

"That was fun." John giggled. Sherlock thought it was more arousing than fun, but he didn't dare say that out loud. John hoisted himself up and rifled through his dresser. He finally found a large shirt and tossed it at Sherlock.

"I guess you will just have to wear your pants." John shrugged. Sherlock's face felt warm, but he nodded and pulled his shirt over his head. Changing in front of John Watson was probably one of the hardest things to do. He didn't dare let himself look at John's reaction to his naked chest, or bare legs. It drove him crazy, but he had to keep it together. This proved almost impossible, however, when John informed him of the sleeping arrangements.

"I hope you don't mind if we both share that bed. We're a bit short on space and I don't want to have to make you sleep on the floor. It's big enough right?" Sherlock felt his eye twitch.

"Sherlock?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, it's fine." He lied. It was most definitely not fine. He wasn't sure if he could handle being so close to John with such few articles of clothing on.

"Great. Well, it's only 9:00. I think we could stay up, at least, another hour. What do you want to do?"

"Uh."

"Fine, we'll continue what we started out there. Tell me about yourself."

"Only if you tell me about yourself too."

"I know a way to settle this. Let's play truth or dare."

"That game scares me," Sherlock said honestly.

"It will be fun, come on." Sherlock nodded slowly in defeat. All that he could hope to accomplish from this game was performing some sexual act on John. Dare to dream. They sat across from each other on John's carpeted floor and just stared. Their eyes were locked on each other's and neither of them looked away.

"Truth or dare?" John whispered, still staring.

"Truth."

"Favorite color?"

"Navy blue."

"Good choice."

"Truth or dare?" John thought for a moment.

"Truth."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Well played. Yellow or orange. I can't decide."

“Those are nice colors.”

“Yeah, they are really good to paint with. Truth or dare?” before Sherlock could answer, John’s aunt peeked her head in the door.

“You boys need to get some sleep.”

“It’s not that late!” John protested.

“Your clock is slow, remember? It’s an hour later than it says.”

“Oh yeah,” John grinned sheepishly.

“Get to sleep.” She flicked the light switch off and walked out.

“Well, she’s the boss. We better do as she says.” John said and hopped onto his bed. Sherlock stayed seated on the floor and stared at the bed wearily.

“Come on Sherlock. I don’t bite! Unless you’re into that.” John laughed and Sherlock managed a giggle. He climbed onto the bed and made sure he was, at least, an arm’s length away from John. He wanted to be closer, but he couldn’t trust his exhausted self to not reach out and hold onto John in the middle of the night

“G’night Sherlock,” John muttered, shoving his face into his pillow.

“Goodnight John.

.~.~.~.~

When Sherlock woke up, he was momentarily confused until he remembered where he was. The next part of confusion came when he felt heavier than normal. He looked out the window and saw that it was still dark. When his eyes finally adjusted enough for him to see what was going on, he almost had a heart attack. John was wrapped around Sherlock’s long, bare legs, still snoring peacefully. Oh god, when did this happen? He hesitantly moved his hand towards John and rested it on his head. When John didn’t move, Sherlock started to run his hands through it gently. He had every intention of moving it before he fell back to sleep, but that was not what happened.


End file.
